


Comfort in your arms

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It becomes a thing for them. To find comfort in each other when they need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is for LadyOfTheNightMorse who I pitched the idea to and she liked it and because she's a fellow Reggsy shipper I decided to write it.

Everyone gets back into their beds after they've had their fun laughing at Charlie's prank, everyone that is except Eggsy and Roxy.  

Eggsy holds JB to his chest, shivering slightly and looking at his sodden bedding. How the fuck was he going to sleep on that?

"You should get changed before you catch a cold" Roxy tells him, then adds "you can share my bed if you want?"  

This makes Eggsy turn to face Roxy "what?" 

"Well you can't sleep on that, can you? It's soaked. The most sensible thing to do is get some warm clothes on and share my bed" Roxy replies, she stops when she see's Eggsy's crooked grin "what?" 

"You sure you wanna sleep with me?" he asks and she rolls her eyes. 

"Shut up, Eggsy" she says, but she's smiling. 

There's gratitude in his eyes as he says "thank you, Rox" 

"It's nothing, you can't sleep in that bed. Now, go get changed" Roxy tells him. 

Eggsy mock salutes "yes Ma'am!" before walking away to go get changed, JB still clutched to his chest. 

Roxy just shakes her head at his retreating back. 

* * *

Sharing the bed that night is surprisingly comfortable, if a little cramped. Eggsy is a warm reassuring weight against her back and JB is curled up on her feet and Roxy feels surprisingly relaxed and happy and finds her sleep untroubled that night. 

It wasn't to be the last time they share a bed. 

* * *

Falling, she's fucking falling and her parachute is not working and she's going to die, squashed against the earth. She swears she can taste blood in her mouth and she realises she's bitten her lip. The world spins dizzyingly around her and she just wishes it would just stop. Eggsy is beside her, telling her he won't let her go, but then he grins at her and his eyes hold a malice she never thought they would hold towards her and he opens his chute and lets her fall alone. Fall to her death. 

She wakes up with a scream on her lips. 

She finds Eggsy watching her in concern in the bed across from her. And she finds herself unable to look at him, so she finds herself looking at Charlie instead and Charlie's smug smile makes her want to punch him. 

"Aww, bad dream?" he asks patronisingly and Roxy glares at him. 

"Fuck off, Charlie" she snarls, sitting up straighter, removing her fear. She will not let him see how much the dream had rattled her. 

Charlie just rolls his eyes and smirks at her. 

"Rox?" Eggsy asks gently and she turns to face him, his green eyes look at her in concern and he holds out a hand towards her. She finds herself flinching away from him as the memory of what he did in her dream resurfaces, and inside she curses herself for such an action. She watches the look of hurt flicker into his eyes as he withdrawals his hand. 

"Sorry" she says softly, trying to look unruffled "bad dream" 

Eggsy nods in understanding and says "I used to get bad dreams a lot, well growing up where I did you would. Dreams I would lose the ones I love...." he trails off then softly asks "why did you flinch from me?" 

"It's silly" Roxy tells him, looking at Charlie, who's watching their conversation with interest, she can't afford weakness like this in front of him. 

"The way you screamed, Rox. It can't have been silly" Eggsy tells her, then says "although I would be surprised if a bad ass like you dreamt of terrifying pink bunnies" 

This makes Roxy smile slightly and Eggsy grins back at her "It wasn't anything like that" she says "that bloody test has a lot to answer for" 

"The one we did today?' Eggsy asks. 

Roxy nods "only this time I had no chute and you let me go" 

Eggsy's face falls "you think I'd ever let you die?" he asks. 

"No, Eggsy. That's what dreams do, make you believe the impossible" she takes a deep breath "it's just that I let it rattle me when I woke up" 

Eggsy frowns then gets up from his bed to go over to Roxy's and sit gently on the edge, he takes her hands in his and tells her softly "I would never do that to you" 

"I know" Roxy replies, looking at their joined hands "stupid dream" she sighs. 

Eggsy looks at Roxy's face for a second then says "budge up, Rox" 

Roxy blinks at him "why?" 

"Because I'm going to keep you company tonight, keep those dreams at bay" he tells her with a grin. 

Roxy rolls her eyes "I don't need you to comfort me" she says "I can take care of myself you know. I'm not your damsel in distress" 

"I know, I also know that you can kick my arse from here to Australia. But Rox, I want to, let me please?" he asks her, his eyes still looking worried. 

It's then that Roxy realises that he wants this not because he thinks she's too rattled to go back to sleep (she's not) but because he's more rattled at the idea that he could ever hurt her, it's a vulnerability that is wrapped in his usually happy go lucky persona. 

So she just sighs and moves over on the bed, patting the space beside her. Eggsy smiles softly and crawls into the space besides her and draws the blanket over the both of them. When that's done they both lay down and Roxy finds Eggsy drawing her against his chest, his arm around her waist. She looks over her shoulder at him and he winks at her. She scoffs and lays her head back down on the pillow, once again feeling relaxed by the familiar weight at her back. 

They hear Charlie scoff at them from his bed and Eggsy dryly calls out "you could join us if you want" 

He gets a "fuck you" in response. 

* * *

The third time they end up sharing a bed, the roles are reversed. 

It's after V day. The world is still in chaos after the signal that had plunged the world into madness and Roxy is finding herself walking around the mansion alone. 

She can't seem to get to sleep. Her dreams being haunted by the memory of falling, of the deep ink blackness of the edge of the atmosphere, of the footage of the mayhem around the world. 

And the memory of Eggsy's final message to her, to keep his mum and sister safe. But that wasn't just what was in that message to her. 

He also said goodbye to her. 

It had been quiet, hard to hear through all the noise in the background but Roxy was sure she had heard it, heard him faintly whisper almost to himself "and Rox? Take care yeah? I love you" 

That had made her pause for a few seconds, but then she had shaken her head and had got down to business. She didn't have time to think about that, her mind on the last request Eggsy had given her, to make sure his mother and sister were safe.

It's only now, in the quiet and darkness of the mansion, that she actually thinks about his words and what they mean. He was in love with her and, if she was being honest, so was she. But she was a Kingsman agent now and so was he. They were no longer in training and relationships between agents muddy the waters, make you unfocused and she's not actually sure she wants that to happen. She's serious about her knighthood. It's what she fought tooth and nail for and she will not lose her focus on that because of feelings. 

As she's walking she notices that unconsciously she had walked to the part of the building Eggsy slept in. His room was just down the corridor she was walking along and she frowns, cursing herself for following this path, but decides to carry on. Maybe she needed to see him so she could finally get some rest. 

As she's walking towards the door, she is aware of raised voices coming from within and instantly she is on high alert. She creeps down the corridor to Eggsy's room, her heart racing. The voice is clearly coming from Eggsy's room and as she gets closer she can hear Eggsy call out "no! please no! Don't do this!" then a scream. 

The noise springs her into action and she rushes into the room, ready to fight, but all she sees in the room is Eggsy sitting up in bed and breathing heavily. His eyes are wide with panic and he looks up at her entrance with fear in his eyes. He springs out of bed and grabs the gun from the table besides him and makes his way towards her. Roxy can see that his eyes are glazed and unfocused and she raises her hands up cautiously. 

"Eggsy? Calm down it's me. You're safe!" she tells him but he can't seem to hear. She just about has time to duck when he fires a shot at her head. She's thankful for her training as when she ducks she quickly swipes Eggsy's legs from out underneath him and he crumples to the floor. She quickly swipes the gun from his hand and holds it in front of him, her heart beating wildly. 

Eggsy looks up at her from his position on the floor and his eyes seem to clear "Rox?" 

"Eggsy?" Roxy asks, lowering the gun. She sees his eyes look at the gun in pure fear, so she drops it to the floor and kneels down next to him carefully "I think you were dreaming...you tried to shoot me" she keeps her tone light, gentle. But her heart is beating so fast she can almost hear it. Her best friend had tried to kill her. 

"I...I did?" he asks, looking around at the room "I don't know what happened....I dreamt I was in that church and Harry...." Eggsy's breathing quickens and he chokes out "Harry tried to kill me. I couldn't get through to him...I couldn't stop him I-" he puts his head in his hands and sobs. 

Roxy's heart breaks and she finds herself raising her hand up to gently run it through Eggsy's hair, but he flinches at the sudden touch and looks up at her in panic and Roxy suddenly feels a terrible sense of Deja Vu. 

"Sorry" she says, lowering her hand "you're safe now" she repeats, trying to make him believe it. 

Eggsy scoffs and runs his hands through his hair, but then he looks up as if suddenly remembering "I tried to shoot you" 

"Yeah" Roxy says, biting her lip "but that wasn't you. You were still not awake. I know that Eggsy" 

"But I told you I'd never hurt you. Now look what I've done" he lowers his head. 

"Eggsy? look at me" Roxy tells him, gently cupping Eggsy's chin and forcing him to meet her gaze "that was not you, okay? That wasn't you. I shouldn't have barged in like that. I thought someone was attacking you. Do not blame yourself I knew that wasn't you, okay? You're my best friend. I know you can never hurt me" 

"But I tried to" Eggsy says "how could I ever get over that?"

"Eggsy, we've both been through shit, but have we ever let it define us? No. You need to not let it rule you. That wasn't you and it will never be you. Eggsy it wasn't your fault" Roxy tells him. She looks into his eyes and sees them soften slightly, she hopes she has gotten through to him. 

"Thanks Rox" he tells her softly then asks hesitantly "will you stay with me?" 

"Of course" she says gently, kissing his forehead softly "for as long as you need me" 

Eggsy gives her a small smile and Roxy smiles back, then stands up and holds her hand out to help Eggsy to stand. Once they're standing, Roxy keeps Eggsy's hand in his and leads him back to his bed. She lets go of his hand and motions for him to get in, once he does that she gets in besides him and curls up against his back. She throws her arm over his chest and she can feel him snuggling into her, needing her reassurance. 

"Are you okay?" she asks softly. 

"I am now that you're here, Rox" he replies gently. 

There's a pause for a few minutes as Roxy decides to breach the question that had haunted her sleep "Eggsy....you know what you said...when you thought you were going to die...did you mean it?" 

She feels him stiffen at the mention of that final conversation but then he turns around to face her and quietly asks "the part where I told you I loved you?" 

"Yes" she tells him, her heart racing once again. 

The smile he gives her then is so warm and gentle that she practically melts at the look "I meant every word" 

Roxy swears her heart misses a beat at his words and she finds she can't help herself when she leans forward and kisses him gently. 

He kisses her back, just as soft and gentle and Roxy deepens the kiss, shows he doesn't really need to go soft with her and he hums against her lips and kisses her back with just as much passion. 

They part to draw a breath, looking at each other softly, small smiles on their faces. 

"Come here" Eggsy tells her and pulls her towards his chest and Roxy lays on his chest and listens to his heart beating. She  breathes a sigh of contentment and feels Eggsy gently kiss the top of her head. 

"I love you, Rox" Eggsy says into her hair and Roxy smiles and replies "I love you too" 

A few minutes later, they fall into one of the best sleeps of their lives.  

  

   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
